


let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes

by alsoalsowik



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like. SO much fluff, with a hint of angst because y'all know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalsowik/pseuds/alsoalsowik
Summary: “What willwedo,” she starts, just as sincere as the first time she asked, “after this is over?”or, Steve and Diana discuss their future in Veld.





	let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> well. anyone who follows me on tumblr saw this coming! i do not know _anything_ about comics, so this is strictly set in the movie verse. title taken from "diana" by one direction because i'm super original. enjoy!

“Tell me more about what people do when there is no war,” Diana says, lazily trailing a finger up and down Steve’s bare chest. They’re doing this thing called _basking_ in what he’d called the _afterglow_ , Steve flat on his back with her curled into his side.

 

 

He lets out a laugh like a held breath. “What else people do when there’s no war, huh?”

 

 

Diana nods.  

 

 

“Well, there’s…swaying, of course.”

 

 

She explodes into giggles, turning her head to bury it in the pillow. “Go on, Steve Trevor,” she manages between bouts of laughter. 

 

 

“And there’s _this_.” He bumps her shoulder with his own, then turns to kiss her. It’s sweet, shorter than the ones they’d shared earlier. Just a peck, really. Still, Diana sighs into it like they’ve been doing this for years. 

 

 

“Yes,” she says once Steve pulls away. “This seems like it might take up some time.” But what about when you’re done with sex?”

 

 

“You do it some more,” Steve answers smoothly. When Diana quirks a brow, he just winks. 

 

 

“What will _we_ do,” she starts, just as sincere as the first time she asked, “after this is over?”

 

 

Steve tenses beside her. For the first time all night, he seems mildly uncomfortable. “What will we do? As in…the two of us?”

 

 

“Does _we_ mean something different on Themyscira?” Diana jokes, rolling on her side so she’s able to look at Steve’s face. Propped up on her elbow, she studies. The lines and contours of his face tell a story — one of loss and regret. 

 

 

Man or not, Diana knows emotion. Antiope once said even the strongest of warriors can reveal their true feelings in the moments between breaths. 

 

 

Steve Trevor is nervous. 

 

 

“We — I mean, you want to stay? After we do whatever it is we’re going to do?”

 

 

“I can’t very well go back to Themyscira. When I left, I left for good, after all.” Steve nods, clenches his jaw ever so slightly, and Diana realizes she’s made it — or him — sound like her second choice. “But I _want_ to stay with you. You and I are in this together.”

 

 

He smiles, a warm flickering thing that lasts a few seconds before fading into relaxed contentedness. “So. After we have lots and _lots_ of sex, what do you want us to do?”

 

 

“You mentioned marriage on the boat to London.”

 

 

Steve’s eyes go wide as her shield. “You — Us — _Marriage_?” he sputters, looking something close to nervous again. 

 

 

“Do you not want to marry me?” Diana asks plainly.

 

 

He throws a hand across his face. “No! I mean not _no,_ but, shit, Diana, I should be the one to…to _propose_!”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Because,” Steve starts, dragging his palm down the planes of his face, “that’s what the _man_ usually does.”

 

 

“How would I know that?” And then she’s giggling despite herself because Steve looks _so_ serious. He’s laughing too, hand reaching for hers in the tangle of bedsheets around them. 

 

 

“Fair point. Okay, okay, you can propose.”

 

 

“And babies?”

 

 

“You sure do move fast,” Steve says. “But sure. If we got married, I’d like to have kids.”

 

 

“A girl,” Diana adds, nodding to herself. 

 

 

“She wouldn’t be made of clay, you know.”

 

 

Diana rolls her eyes. “Hush. We would call her Antiope, after my aunt, the fiercest general the Amazons had ever seen. She will be powerful like her namesake.”

 

 

For a long minute, Steve doesn’t respond. Then, just when she’d worried she’s gone too far, said too much, he says, “Antiope Trevor. Man, the kids at school are gonna have a field day with that one.”

 

 

“Trevor-Prince.”

 

 

He nods, serious. Then: “So you’re sticking with Diana Prince? Not something flashier like…Wonder Woman or Incredible Girl?”

 

 

“Well,” Diana starts, “after I kill Ares, there won’t be a need for…did you call me Wonder Woman?”

 

 

Steve grins, then tuns on his side to mirror her. “I did. Figured people wouldn’t take you too seriously if I started calling you The-Most-Beautiful-Woman -In-The-World Woman.”

 

 

She gives his shoulder a hearty shove, sending him flat on his back again. A devious smirk across her face, Diana crawls so she’s directly above him. “You flatter me, Steve Trevor.”

 

 

He pulls her down on top of him, saying, “You _do_ deserve that kind of moniker. As powerful and amazing as you are.” Then, Steve leans up just enough to capture her lips with his own.

 

 

For a few minutes, they stay like that — kissing lazily like the fate of the world doesn’t rest in their hands. Diana savors it all: the way his scruff itches across her mouth, how his hands fit so well at the small of her back. Finally, when the mood turns from easy pleasure to something hotter, needier, Steve pulls away. 

 

 

“We have to save the world tomorrow,” he says, reaching for his watch. 

 

 

“And the average man _does_ need sleep,” Diana adds, parroting him on the boat. 

 

 

“This one does,” Steve agrees. 

 

 

Diana presses one more kiss to his cheek just as he’s yawning , then rests her head on his chest. His arms come up around her, hands curling against her shoulder blades. 

 

 

Just as she’s dozing off, a thought occurs to her. “Steve,” Diana whispers in the dying light of their room, “Steve!”

 

 

He hums something vague in response, then tuns his head so his nose rests in her hair. Not nearly awake. 

 

 

She sighs. It can wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> ha. ha. i'm crying. come cry with me on tumblr (@baenakinskywalker)! comments and kudos are so appreciated <3


End file.
